Рарити (ДиЭ)/Галерея/Девочки из Эквестрии
''Девочки из Эквестрии'' Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Twilight smiling with yearbook open EG.png Twilight and Spike arm yank EG.png Twilight shoved inside a classroom EG.png Rarity blocks the door EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity idea smile EG.png Rarity rifling through her bag EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity slips a green dress on Twilight EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Rarity -no one will recognize you- EG.png Rarity -we'll need a disguise for your dog- EG.png Rarity pokes Spike's nose EG.png Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png Rarity and Spike -so adorable- EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Rarity disappointed EG.png Pinkie Pie -I like your new look!- EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and disguised Twilight EG.png Rarity dismisses Pinkie Pie EG.png Twilight -never mind- EG.png Twilight pulls off her blond wig EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Pinkie Pie -It's pretty bad- EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Pinkie Pie getting frustrated EG.png Rarity -don't play innocent- EG.png Rarity points finger at Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie yells at Rarity EG.png Rarity -happy to offer up my assistance- EG.png Rarity snaps at Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Rarity snaps at Applejack EG.png Twilight screams -STOP!- EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Rarity -it's a nice theory- EG.png Rarity -Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it- EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Fluttershy mad at Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie -what are you talking about-- EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png Rarity e-mail from Pinkie Pie EG.png Applejack wondering about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing in background EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Rarity -don't even think about it- EG.png Rarity's warning about Flash Sentry EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight looking nervously at Flash EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity -I'VE GOT IT!- EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Rarity regains her composure EG.png Rarity -I have a solution- EG.png Rarity reaching into her bag EG.png Rarity has an idea EG.png Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png Rarity puts on a set of pony ears EG.png Rarity cheering -go, Canterlot Wondercolts!- EG.png Rarity jaded -haven't sold any in ages- EG.png Rarity with friends -obviously very different- EG.png Rarity -Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us- EG.png Rarity puts pony ears on Twilight EG.png Rarity -what do you think-- EG.png Rarity behind Twilight EG.png Rarity hugging Twilight EG.png Rarity sitting down at fashion table EG.png Rarity sitting down EG.png Rarity at the lunch table EG.png Rarity putting on ears EG.png Rarity stomping her feet EG.png Rarity clapping her hands EG.png Rarity clapping EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rarity clapping in the middle EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls dancing EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png Girls dancing 3 EG.png Girls dancing -just like me- EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rarity startling a studen on the phone EG.png Rarity startling a studen on the phone 2 EG.png Rarity looking graceful EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Girls with their hands up EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Main five -Get up!- EG.png Excited Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Five of the Friends Displaying their Dance Routine whilst Singing the Cafeteria Song EG.png Main five -if you're gonna come around!- EG.png Main five spinning EG.png Five of the Friends Jumping During Their Dance Routine Whilst Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Five of the Friends Dancing and Singing to the Cafeteria Song EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Rarity -generous- EG.png Rarity pointing on splash screen EG.png Main 5 dancing -we can work together- EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity dancing in cafeteria EG.png Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity opening the doors EG.png Twilight singing -school pride- EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Twilight and friends spinning around EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity's stomping feet EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Rarity and friends picking out clothes EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Rarity -everything okay in there-- EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie -you're from an alternate world- EG.png Pinkie Pie -the crown actually has a magical element- EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie -you need them all to help protect- EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie -a really, really long time!- EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Rarity freak out -he can talk-!- EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Fluttershy utterly amazed EG.png Spike sitting next to Rarity EG.png Rarity speechless EG.png Spike -maybe later- EG.png Pinkie Pie -just a hunch- 1 EG.png Applejack -let me get this straight- EG.png Main 5 surprised -you're a princess-- EG.png Main 5 running up to Twilight EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Twilight in happy relief EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Pinkie Pie thinking -if only I had- EG.png Pinkie Pie -party cannon!- EG.png Pinkie Pie looking sad EG.png Main 5 put their hands together EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rarity squeamish EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Rarity holding a garbage bag EG.png Rainbow Dash holding a garbage bag EG.png Rarity and Fluttershy hanging streamers EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Fashionista boy -you got my vote, Twilight- EG.png Rarity arms crossed EG.png Rarity reaching for her dress rack EG.png Rarity grabbing her dress rack EG.png Rarity presenting her dress rack EG.png Rarity throwing dresses in the air EG.png Rainbow Dash looks angrily at Rarity EG.png Rarity thinking about Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity comes up with an idea EG.png Rarity begins to shorten Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity shortens Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity painting her nails EG.png Rarity inspecting her nails EG.png Rarity's reflection in her nails EG.png Rarity putting on mascara EG.png Rarity putting on blush EG.png Rarity putting on lipstick EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity opening the chest EG.png Rarity and a chest of accessories EG.png Rarity throws accessories in the air EG.png Rarity putting on a necklace EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Twilight pushing the school doors open EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Sunset waits for Twilight's decision EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight and Spike make their stand EG.png Twilight -you are not getting this crown- EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset knocking Twilight to the ground EG.png Twilight pulling Sunset back by her shoe EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike jumping on Sunset's head EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer -grab him, you fools!- EG.png Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Twilight and Spike glare at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main six and Spike looking up at Sunset EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight angry at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating -spoiler alert- EG.png Sunset Shimmer hovering over Twilight EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Applejack and Rarity protected by magic EG.png Main six about to transform EG.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG.png Rarity's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Rarity transformation silhouette EG.png Rarity transforms -generosity- EG.png Main six transformation silhouettes EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight -here and in Equestria- EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike bewildered EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Twilight -doesn't just exist in Equestria- EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset -they can teach you- EG.png Rarity picking up Spike EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Rarity and Pinkie in conga line EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo -this is our big night- EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Twilight and friends -look out for her- EG.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie Pie running toward the portal EG.png Pinkie Pie and main cast -bummer!- EG.png en:Rarity (EG)/Gallery/Equestria Girls Категория:Галереи персонажей